1. Field of the Invention
An adjustable buoyancy structure is provided to be held between the legs of a practicing swimmer in order to assist in developing arm muscles while swimming. The drag also is beneficial to swimmers practicing the butterfly, backstroke, breaststroke and freestyle swimming stroke and functions to substantially immobilize the legs of a swimmer against movement relative to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of swimming practice aides and other devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided.
Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,511,312; 3,427,022; 4,079,932; 4,227,273; 4,293,126; 4,300,759; 4,362,518 and 4,397,704.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,518 of the above-noted patents is pertinent to the instant invention in that it discloses a pair of elongated opposite side and laterally spaced portions interconnected by a relatively thin central portion extending between and interconnecting the opposite side portions. However, the "kick board" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,518 is not constructed in a manner whereby it functions as a relative leg movement immobilizer which is substantially 100% effective.